


Your colours in my eyes

by thecraplan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindness, Domestic, Fluff, I don't know but it's cute ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecraplan/pseuds/thecraplan
Summary: Your world was pale. Then there was colour.





	Your colours in my eyes

* * *

Jean swings his legs over the side of the duvets.

The pale atmosphere was soft. Waking everyday to the mess that was his vision was normal.

  
He paws around for his shirt and slips it over his head. It makes its way down his lower back when Chris calls –

"Wait, let me dress you."

JJ heaves a quick laugh and let's the shirt fall loosely around his figure.

 

"Make me look drop-dead gorgeous okay."

"Aren't you already?"

JJ smiles, his heart light. Fingers slip around the hem of his shirt and curl against his skin. Chris' fingers are cold, but they burn on his skin. JJ's breath hitches.

A solid body presses against his as Chris leans in to peck on his exposed shoulder blade from the loose shirt.

Jean hums, arms criss-crossing to grapple for Chris' hands. They find his elbows instead, but it works just fine.

There's that sweet musky scent of Chris that lures him into a daze. Those arms pulled the shirt over his head and folded them by the bed.

  
JJ sits on the edge of the bed, elbows bent on his knees as he listens to Chris pull open drawers.

  
"Here." His voice is loving and warm as he pulls the top over JJ's head. Jean slips his arms into the sleeves and rubs the material thoughtfully.

"Is this your shirt?"

  
"Mmhm. Red cotton. You look beautiful."

Hands stroke across JJ's cheekbones, flutter over his jaw and lips as Chris leans in to kiss him. JJ makes a noise of content, sinking into warmth.

Chris loved the shirt he dressed JJ in. It was a deep, long-sleeved red v-neck which brought the colour out of his skin.

  
Chris presses him into the bed again, JJ's legs twining around his waist. His hands grip at the fabric of Chris' shirt, where Chris strokes JJ's skull, brushing dark fringe and the sunken corners of his face.

They break the kiss, and Chris delves to nip at Jean's expanse of naked skin as the other raises his chin.

  
Chris loves it. He's in love with this man and it was such a miracle in his life. He had told himself, that he was never getting into another serious relationship after the second one broke his mental state of mind for literally four years. But this beautiful man in front of him was the reason he can breathe today.

  
He just wants to hug him. Feel him. Love him the way he loves him.

  
Chris moans, out of happiness, as he crushes JJ to himself.

  
"Jay I love you."

He continues brushing the side of his face, watching as JJ's expression catches off-guard for a second before that heart-melting smile spreads over his face. It's not the smirk he plasters on in the academy, but a honoured, loving smile.

Chris is internally screaming, his poised self on the verge of ripping his heart out just so he doesn't hear the loud echoing thumps.

  
Jean's pale eyes stare listlessly at the ceiling, a few centimetres from Chris' face and suddenly, suddenly there are these tears in his eyes and JJ is rambling.

 

"God Chris. Chris, I can't see you and I'm going to see you. I...I don't know how to feel, I'm not prepared. What if this doesn't work out? What if I don't like the world in colour? Wait, scratch that, if you're in colour then I'd love the world. I...Chris. Chris I love you so much."

  
Chris just holds him because he knows. He knows and he's not ready either. Not ready to have those gorgeous blue-grey eyes stare into his very soul. Ninety-nine percent of JJ had already morphed him into a blob and hundred? Those eyes would be his death.

Chris pulls out of the hug. He clasps JJ's hands in his and pulls him up and into his chest.

 

  
God that shirt was perfect for his body. Black jeans on legs that wrestled as JJ got tugged up and into Chris' arms.

  
"Sweetheart."

"Mmm."

A final peck on the lips and they were ready, heading off to the car.

  
-

  
There's barely anything Chris remembers besides kissing and hugging before their hands unlace and JJ is smiling at him as he's lead to the room for the operation.

-

JJ can see things. Seeing was like, a whole new concept to him. 

 

He could see these colours, the doctor's hair, everything. 

It's a feeling he can't really describe besides the world ' _amazing_ '. Colours were amazing. The more bandages he removed, the brighter the world before him seemed. 

Removing the last of the bandages, JJ sees a man standing by the the glass door, peering outside. 

 

Jean's breath hitches. He was a beautiful man, with a beautiful figure, illuminated by a the light and shadow of the evening sun. 

 

"Chris?"

  
His heart leaps. He doesn't want to turn. But he wants to turn. He turns anyway. So fast his hip nearly cracks.

  
God.

god god god.

  
JJ is unraveling the plasters on his eyes and when he blinks, he blinks up _into_ Chris' eyes and he could have cried right then and there.

  
He holds open his arms, eyes blurred so much he didn't dare walk. He can hear JJ laugh, a clear, sparkling sound as he crashes into Chris, one arm lacing around the nape of his neck as Chris clutches his waist.

"God, Jean."

JJ twines their fingers of their other hand so that their palms were pressed together beside them.

  
"Yeah?"

  
Chris bumps their foreheads, tears finally falling just to be wiped away by JJ.

  
"I love you so much."

  
He hugs the body he had grown fond of. JJ melts into Chris' embrace and they just stand there, by the ticket register of the clinic, sniffling and rocking on their heels.

  
The room was empty.

  
They could cry all they want.

"Let's go share the news."

"Of what? Our engagement or my eyes?"

"Both

JJ smiles, arms slipping around the Swiss man's hips.

  
"Let's go then. I need to witness a few heart attacks of all my attractive babies."

  
Chris pinches JJ's nose as they walk out and laughs.

 

 

 

 

_finis._

  
_Bonus !! (´︶`)_

_Chris: how do I look?_  
_JJ: hmm. Prettier than I imagined._  
_Those eyes too. I want those eyes._  
_Chris: :):):)_  
_JJ: you know what. Let's break up._  
_Chris: :d what_  
_JJ: you're too pretty for me I'm jealous._  
_Chris: but bAbe._  
_JJ: no._

  


 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> pistachiover


End file.
